A more recent anti-rebound drawer device is produced by the Anchor Slide Company of Holland. It employs a bumper, cam and spring mounted on the inside of the outer channel. The problem with this device is that it is expensive to produce and takes up a great deal of space. The intermediate slide must be shortened to allow for the mechanism to be inserted and the base slide must be lengthened in order for the drawer to be opened the same distance when an anti-rebound device is not present. This is a problem for cabinet makers. In order to pull the drawer out to its fully extended position, extra wasted depth of the cabinet is needed, i.e. cabinets must be constructed approximately three inches deeper. Moreover, when the intermediate slide channel is shortened, the load supporting capacity is greatly lessened.
There is therefore a need to provide an anti-rebound device, for use with conventional modern three part slides which does not require any additional space in the cabinet.
There is a further need to provide a three part drawer slide with an anti-rebound device which is long-lasting but does not sacrifice strength and support.
Finally there is a need to provide a three part drawer slide which can employ either a latching device or an anti-rebound device, according to the user's needs.